


The Curse of the Rose

by Adzusai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Character Death, Fluff and Humor, Food, Hannibal AU, Hannibal is the beast, Hannigram - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzusai/pseuds/Adzusai
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast with Hannibal characters. Based loosely on the Disney movie.





	1. 5 ~ Quintessence of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/gifts).



> Serving up some bad puns, food descriptions, anxiety, and a bit of fluff for Virdant’s surprise birthday gift! Let me know if you like it so far! Thanks to Pann (Panngelicious on twitter) for reading it first, editing and the lovely art. Updated daily.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Includes lots of references to the Hannibal TV show and Beauty and the Beast movie.

 

“Awooo!” A distant wolf howled.

 _Almost home_. Jack Crawford gritted his teeth as he rode quickly through the dark forest. It was getting harder and harder to see the trail, and a thick fog was gathering. Of course, rain just started pouring from the sky.

“Awooo!” A no-longer-so-distant wolf howl caused his horse to panic and run even faster. As it took a turn, Jack flew off the saddle, landing heavily in front of a metal gate. _Huh?_

He lifted his head carefully. The gate was open, and the  paved stone path beyond led to...mostly more fog but he could just barely make out the massive outline of a castle.

“I didn’t know such a place existed here…Seems dangerous.” Jack whistled for his horse.

A low growl answered him. A wolf materialized from the fog to his right. A second wolf appeared to his left.

He immediately scrambled through the gate and slammed it shut. _Almost got caught in a wolf trap...._

“Ahem, well, might as well take shelter here for the night”, he grumbled, and began walking to the entrance. At first, the castle looked abandoned, but torches by the front door were burning.

Before Jack could knock on the door, it swung open with a loud creak.

“Oh! Good...evening, er...,” Jack was surprised to see nobody behind the door. He shifted his eyes to either side warily. He hesitated, but a wet gust of wind at his back quickly made his decision for him. He stepped into the castle.

“Hello? I’m Jack Crawford. Umm...thank you for opening your doors.” No one answered. He looked down a long hallway, and followed the only light he could see. It led him to a room with a very long dining table. A single, very extravagant-looking meal was set out.

“Is this for me?” He called out. Again, no one answered. He shrugged, and immediately dug in to the meal. It was delicious, even though he didn’t recognize half of what he was eating. The meat fell apart in his mouth, while the juices warmed his insides. It paired perfectly with the fresh greens on the plate. He bit into mini potatoes next. Perfectly crispy skin, and creamy on the inside.   

Blissfully full, he staggered out of the room and saw another light under a doorway. As he walked towards it, something red through a window caught his attention. He went to a different door, and stepped outside into a courtyard surrounded by red rose bushes.

“I’ve never seen a flower like this before,” he scoffed as he shamelessly broke off a rose and held it in front of his face. “A rare beauty, guarded by so many horrible thorns. Yet they protect poorly against someone like me.”

He chuckled, but stopped immediately as a deeper chuckle joined his.

“The thorns are not there for protection; they are merely a warning. That beauty will hurt you.” An elegant voice spoke from behind him.

Jack whirled around, but all he saw was a large shadow in the doorway. “Who’s there?” He yelled out roughly.

“That’s very rude, Jack Crawford. I treat you as a guest, and you choose to destroy my property.”

Without warning, the shadow swept forward and grabbed Jack by the arm. “Ahhh!” he screamed as he was dragged through the castle, and flung into a small windowless cell. As he lay on the floor, stunned, he heard the sound of metal clicking.

“You gonna lock me up in here forever?!” He got up gingerly and moved towards the long bars stretching from the floor to the ceiling. The shadow stepped closer. Jack gasped in horror. His host could only be described as a great _beast_.

“Of course not. I simply don’t have the appetite to deal with you at this moment.” The beast turned to walk away.

“I can’t believe it! All of this over a single flower?”

The beast just laughed, his shoulders shaking.

The entire castle suddenly began to shake vigorously. Jack fell back to the floor, surrounded by the thunderous noise of stones grating.


	2. 4 ~ No Fourtune for the Rude

_ _

_ ~ Once upon a time, in a far away land, a count named Hannibal Lector lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the count was spoiled, selfish and unkind. _

_ But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the count sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. The old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. _

_ The count tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose  - If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_ And who could ever learn to love a beast? ~ _

The beast leaned back in his armchair, facing the open doors of his balcony. It was a dreary morning, cold and gray. Every morning was the same since the curse began. 

His fingers tapped an irregular rhythm on the armrest as he focused on the table beside him. Under a glass dome, the enchanted rose floated in midair. He had felt another petal fall yesterday. Once the rose boasted at least thirty petals - now only four remained. A pile of withered petals lay under the rose, like old spilled blood. 

The beast licked his lips. Over the years, he’s come to enjoy being a beast. Life has been so much simpler without having to wear his…what did Bedelia call it?...his  _ person suit _ . It was just a pity he was cursed to remain within the castle grounds. His lips pulled back from sharp teeth. . 

“Time to feed our guest.”

* * *

 

Clunk! Jack blearily opened his eyes. The beast was standing outside his cell. He looked down to see a tray on the ground just inside the bars. Impeccably arranged upon it: a croissant, its crisp brown layers giving off a buttery scent, on top of a white plate beside a small bowl of a dark-colored fruit jam and a cup of steaming hot tea. Everything was placed on lace doilies. Jack blinked, disturbed by the contrast with his grim surroundings.

“Please eat.” The beast’s voice was infuriatingly pleasant. 

Jack’s stomach gurgled audibly, but he managed to stop himself from reaching for the tray. He narrowed his eyes at the beast. “It’s poisoned.”

The beast chuckled. “Oh no, I would never do that. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

Jack held out for about two seconds before he grabbed the croissant and packed it into his mouth, following it with the jam and a big gulp of tea. The beast had to look away, repulsed.

“What do you want? I need to go home.” Jack begged, after swallowing. “Please, I have an apprentice, from a city far away. He has no one else at the village. He will be worried if I don’t return.” 

“Perhaps we will be lucky, and he will choose to join us soon,” the beast mused, tilting his chin. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had so many guests for dinner.”

The castle walls began to rumble again, and if the beast was concerned, he did not show it.

_ Another petal, then _ .  _ So soon after the last... _


	3. 3 ~ Sold for a Trifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dish names in this chapter were chosen from when I randomly asked Virdant and Pann to give me 3 body parts and 3 verbs each, no context given. Thanks also to Kinodokon for letting me how pancreas tastes.

That same morning, Will Graham drifted through a little village, nose stuck in a book. He chewed on some fresh bread, drowning out the soft chattering of the crowd behind him. He ignored the man trying to sell him overpriced eggs. He pretended not to hear the whispers about him. _The odd one. Not like the rest of us._ He listened to the songs of the birds. The town was  irritatingly cheerful, simple, and bland. Every morning was the same since the day he arrived.

“William Graham. What is it you daydream about all day?”

As familiar orange curls bounced at the edge of his vision, Will groaned internally. He purposely walked with a book in front of his face to avoid people; unfortunately, there was nothing that could deter Freddie Lounds.  

“Ms. Lounds...”

“Do you have a story, Will?” she asked. “I think you are more interesting than you let on.”

“How so? I’m no one special. My father owed Jack a debt. He was kind enough to take me on as his apprentice. That’s all.”

“Jack? Another odd one. Always tinkering around with broken things no one needs.” Freddie pursed her lips, trying to peek around Will’s book. “Well, he’s lucky to have you. I’m sure you’ve got the better imagination.”

“I’m not giving you anything else to gossip about with everyone, okay?”

“I can see it in you. You long for adventure.”

Will sighed violently and turned around, only to pale at the sight of Jack’s horse crashing through the distant trees, running directly at him. He wasted no time going to the horse.

“Is Jack in trouble? Take me to him.”

 

* * *

 

The horse took Will to the castle. With some amazement but mostly dread, Will walked up the path to an open front door.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Will stepped inside slowly and looked around. A grand staircase covered in old crimson carpet lay across the foyer, and hallways stretched out on either side. Only one was lit with candles, so he began his search in that direction.

On a ledge in the hallway, a candelabra and a pendulum clock watched silently until Will wandered past them. Their carved faces turned to one another.

The candelabra sighed. “It’s another man. How will we ever find our master ‘the one’?”

“Well, this one’s pretty,” the clock retorted. “All that floppy brown hair, big puppy dog eyes, niiice smooth skin. At the very least, more appetizing than the last - ”

Slap!

Will turned at the sound, and the objects quickly pretended to be inanimate. He shrugged and continued walking.

“Our Master’s running out of time. The petals are falling faster and faster,” the candelabra waved his candlesticks around dramatically.

“Stop that!” The clock dodged the flames. “Wait, where’d he go?”

 

* * *

 

Will followed the sound of someone coughing, and eventually found Jack sitting in a cell, lit from across by a single torch. He ran over and shook the bars.

“Jack!”

“...Will?” Jack was incredulous. “No, you must leave now! There’s a horrible beast -”

He was cut off as a low growl emerged from the shadows. A dark shape emerged into the torchlight. Will stepped back, eyes wide. The beast stood tall, and had a vaguely humanoid form. Its face looked carved like a gargoyle’s, with sharp canines protruding from its lips. Light glinted off thick claws and antlers, and a wild mane of black feathers that lay around its neck, seamlessly blending into fur. In contrast, the beast wore a surprisingly well-fitted blue and silver coat.

“You must be Will. What are doing in my castle?” The beast’s voice could be described as clear and precise, despite cumbersome-looking teeth.

“I’m here to save Jack.”

“Save him? He’s a criminal. I gave him shelter and a meal, and in return, he vandalized my garden.”

“I’ll take his place then. A fair trade,” he suggested, as he watched Jack vigorously shaking his head at him.

Taken aback, the beast narrowed his eyes. “Look me in the eye.”

Will swallowed and met the beast’s stare. Fire danced in those eyes, reflecting the torchlight.

“Fine,” the beast said, satisfied by whatever he saw. “If you promise to stay here forever, I’ll let him go.”

Will swallowed. “I promise. I’ll stay here forever. Just let me have one final goodbye.”

The beast scowled, but he opened the door and pushed Will inside. “One minute.”

The beast opened the door and pushed Will inside. “One minute.”

Will crouched beside Jack to help him stand.

Jack leaned close to Will’s ear. “Find his weakness,” he hissed. “When the time is right, we will stop this monster.”

Will nodded. He stepped back as a big clawed hand reached inside and grabbed hold of Jack’s shoulder. The beast pulled Jack into the hallway, and slammed the cell door shut in front of Will’s face with a loud metallic clang. Will sighed and slumped against the wall where Jack once was, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

 

* * *

 

After watching Jack ride away, the beast paced in his room in front of the candelabra.

“He could be the one, Master Lecter!” the candelabra urged. “We can finally become human again!”

“Him? A fool bargaining for the life of a thief?”

“Just give him a chance?”

“You forget your place, Mr. Zeller,” the beast replied coldly. “Besides, I’ve already prepared for a feast. There’s only been a change in the main ingredient.”

At that moment, the castle shook once more, and they both watched another petal fell from the enchanted rose.

“Just two petals now...Maybe it’s a sign you’ve been making the wrong choices?”

The beast gave him a long look, and the candelabra’s flames shrunk.

“Alright then. Prepare him a room. He’s allowed to go anywhere in the castle _except_ _here_ , the West Wing. Oh, and invite him to dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Will had no idea how much time had passed in his dark cell, when suddenly -

“Hello! Don’t be surprised!” A talking candelabra sauntered into view. “Master Lecter has decided to give you your own room in the castle. He requests that you join him for dinner.” A small clock showed up as well, and jumped up to unlock the door, insides ticking madly.

Will rubbed his eyes, sure that he was having hallucinations now. _I guess it can’t get worse_ , he thought as he allowed the objects to lead him upstairs.

They brought him to a small but fancy room. The candelabra quickly introduced everyone.

“My name is Brian Zeller. This,” he pokes the clock, “is Jimmy Price. The lovely teapot over there is Alana Bloom. That wardrobe talks too; she is the Madame Bedelia du Maurier.”

He paused as a flurry of feathers attacked Will’s jacket, picking up dust and lint.

“And...that’s our resident feather duster, Beverly Katz. The Master gives you free reign of the entire castle, except for _the West Wing_. Any questions?”

“Uhh...how is it that you can talk?”

“Oh dear, he really told you nothing.” The teapot glared at the candelabra. “Everyone in the castle is under a curse. The master too.”

“What kind of curse?”

“You’ll have to ask him about that. Perhaps over dinner.”

Agreeing to meet the beast for dinner, he prepared to leave, but the wardrobe slid smoothly between Will and the door. “Hold on. That outfit will not do.”

 

* * *

 

Will finally walked out the door, dressed in some stiff fancy outfit that must’ve belonged to the beast when he was human, and immediately got bowled over by...a footstool.

“Ouch. And what is your name?”

“Woof woof!” the footstool barked enthusiastically, shaking its tassels.

Will laughed and rubbed the stool’s velvet covering. “How about Winston?”

“Woof!”

The footstool ran off as Will entered the dining room. The beast, sitting at the end of a long table, indicated that Will should sit to his left.

“Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Count Hannibal Lecter.”

Will nodded in response, but was clearly very distracted by the heaping piles of food covering the table. It seemed like every kind of meat imaginable was present. Directly in front of him was a liver pâté garnished with plump berries and fresh herbs, next to toasted brioche and a chunk of cheese. A bowl was filled with figs and grapes of every color.  

He pulled a dish towards him. A chunk of...something, perfectly browned on top, lay in the center of a sauce, surrounded by clusters of crisp-looking peas. “What is this one?”

“I call that one the ‘Wiggling Pancreas’. Sweetbread.”

Will took a bite. It was tender, the texture almost cake-like, and as he chewed, a rich, savory flavor filled his mouth. The light sauce and fresh peas balanced out the taste perfectly. “Mmm.”

“Try this one,” Hannibal suggested. “‘Cuddling Kidneys’. Named for, well, the way it looks.”

Pieces of kidney sizzled and shrunk into each other on a hot stone platter. He could smell the fragrance of the mushrooms and yellow capsicum that lined the sides of the plate. The kidney had the perfect texture, enhanced by the feeling of the tart sauce on his tongue.

Will savored each dish. “Everything is...delicious.”

“Not what you expected? I’ve had a lot of time to perfect my skills in the culinary arts.”

“How long have you been cursed?”

“I’ve lost track of the time. Perhaps thirty years?” Hannibal wondered. “I offended a powerful enchantress, who turned me into a beast, and my subjects into household objects. We have been here ever since; if we set foot outside the gates, we will be stuck in our cursed forms forever.”

“Where does the food come from then?”

“The same magic as everything else. Of course, I am the only one here who still needs to eat. I find the kitchen is always stocked. I don't need to farm. I don't need to hunt for prey. Though occasionally, some walk through the front gates.” Their eyes met across the table.

“It’s time for dessert,” Hannibal abruptly announced.

Two coat racks swooped in and cleared the dishes. As they fussed around him, Will smoothly pocketed a steak knife.

Dessert was blackberry trifle. Will ate with a blissful expression, enjoying the soft layers of cake, fruit jam, custard and cream, all topped with fresh berries.

“This was honestly the best food I’ve ever had. Thank you, Hannibal.”

“But you haven’t even tried the Frolicking Toes.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting as Jack Crawford finally returned to the village. He grabbed anyone still outside, and ranted about the castle, the beast, and Will being in danger. Everyone shied away, thinking he had finally gone insane, influenced by his strange apprentice from the city. Only Freddie Lounds dared to approach him.

“I smell an interesting story.”


	4. 2 ~ Duality of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A morsel of fear with a side of fluff.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes...wrote most of this 2 hours ago aha.

“I had the feeling he didn’t tell me the full truth about the curse,” Will stated, alone in his room with the wardrobe, Bedelia du Maurier.

“The Master doesn’t trust easily,” Bedelia said softly. “If you want to see the truth, you will have to go to the one place he doesn’t want you to.”

“The West Wing.”

 

* * *

 

Will found it surprisingly easy to sneak into the forbidden West Wing. A big door with antler handles opened easily, and he slipped inside. A cold gust blew in from an open balcony. Will was surprised to see that it had begun to snow.

The most colorful object in the room beckoned him, and he examined the glass dome and the floating rose in wonder. It was strange, that the rose only had two petals. As if in a trance, he removed the cover and placed it on the ground. He gently stroked one of the petals with a single finger. It felt warm and velvety. He didn’t know why he smiled.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the light. The beast had silently appeared in front of the balcony.

“What have you done?” Hannibal hissed, eyes wide.

“Nothing, I was just -”

“-curious? You just wanted to see what would happen?” Hannibal leaped and landed gracefully in front of the table. “If you did _this_?”

With his claws, he speared the petal Will had touched, and yanked it from the stalk.

It seemed like an eternity of silence as they both stared at what he’d done. Then the castle shuddered and furniture rattled around them. Hannibal turned his face slowly to face Will.

Will backed away, brandishing the knife he’d stolen from dinner.

“Don’t...don’t come any closer!”

Hannibal just smiled terribly at him, and stepped closer and closer, until the tip of the knife was pressed into his chest.

“You think you can hurt me, Will? You don’t have the resolve.”

Will’s hand trembled as he watched Hannibal’s pupils dilate. A feeling like ice crushed his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

“Someone once told me ‘beauty is found within’,” Hannibal murmured, and he was so close Will could feel his breath on his eyeballs. “I wonder...if you are prettier on the inside too...”

The edge of his claw grazed Will’s chin.

“N-no,” he exhaled. Twisting away from Hannibal, he fled the room.

As he ran down the stairs to the castle foyer, he was relieved to see the wardrobe on the landing. He stopped in front of her.

“Madame du Maurier! I’m so glad you’re here! I...made him angry. I think he’s going to -”

The wardrobe suddenly lurched forward, tripping Will. He fell inside, and the doors snapped shut behind him.

“Madame...Bedelia? Let me out!” Will banged on the doors. “He’s going to kill me! What are you playing at?!”

She stayed silent.

“No no no, you can't do this to me!! Let me out! Aaagh!” Will screamed and hit and clawed at the doors. A strangled cry ripped from his throat. “Bedelia?!”

_I’m going to die._

He stopped, breathing hard.

Thud.

Thud.

Those were the unmistakable sounds of slow, heavy footsteps on the stone.

Thud.

Then...

Silence.

His hand tightened around the knife he just realized he was still holding.

 

* * *

 

_I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that._

Will was running on the path to the gates, not daring to look back. The instant the wardrobe doors had been opened, he had blindly slashed out with the knife. It somehow embedded into the beast's forearm, and as Hannibal roared in pain, Will had clambered out, dashed down the stairs and escaped through the front door.

 _Finally, the gate_ . He bursts through, only to be immediately jumped by a snarling wolf. He managed to roll away as they fell, but quickly realized that he was surrounded by the entire pack. _Fuck_.

Will retreated and almost made it back inside the gates, but a wolf latched onto the bottom of his coat and dragged him back down. The other wolves circled around. He instinctively ducked behind his arms as the wolf’s sharp teeth closed in.

Blood splattered across his face. Will blinked, staring at the wet knife in his outstretched hand. _When did I do that?_ The wolf silently crumpled, a huge gash across its neck.

Suddenly a deafening roar cut through the air, and the rest of the wolves scattered. Will stayed on the ground, feeling the melted snow seeping into his back. He felt like laughing hysterically, if only he wasn’t breathing so hard.

"Is that how you were planning to kill me?" The beast loomed over him, while still standing within the castle’s boundary line. Though he was looking at his face upside down, Will thought he looked rather amused.

" _No, I wasn't -_ ," Will groaned. "Hannibal...ugh, I won’t touch your stupid flower again. Can we just forget this and start over?"

Hannibal smiled, and helped Will stand. “Are you injured?”

“I don’t think so...maybe some scratches and bruises. Are you…?” Will remembered the arm. “Right.”

They began walking back to the castle.

“Are you going to try to run away again?”

“No, Hannibal. I’d miss your cooking too much.”

 

* * *

 

They returned to the West Wing, where Will helped bandage Hannibal’s arm.

“I forgot to say thank you. For saving my life.”

“Mm. I did steal your previous life away.”

Will let out a breathy laugh. “I didn’t have a very interesting one.”

“Is it more interesting now?”

Will grin was short-lived. “Is it...strange, that I feel sorry for killing that wolf? They’re magnificent creatures, just trying to survive like the rest of us.”

“In nature, the strong prey on the weak - a tale as old as time. Humans, no matter how fancy the suits they wear, are not above nature. Don’t regret your strength, Will.”

 

* * *

 

After Will left, the beast sat back in his chair and studied the wardrobe.

“You goaded him to go where he was forbidden.” Hannibal guessed correctly. “Why?”

“I pushed him to see how you really are,” she said. “Did you really think we could be freed from this curse if he never knew the truth?”

“I stopped caring about the curse long ago,” replied Hannibal.

“Liar. Then you would’ve left this castle _long ago_. You will drag your feet until we are irrevocably doomed. What is it you’re afraid of, Hannibal Lecter?”

“Careful, Bedelia - ”

“He’s not like you,” she interrupted. “Yet for the first time, you sense a possibility of -”

“ _\- of what?_ He’s good at pretending otherwise, but he is a cornered animal trying to claw his way out. I am certain he will try to kill me again. I can smell his fear. Yours too. Did you think I couldn’t tell, now that you are made of wood?” Hannibal swept away.

 

* * *

 

The next morning -

“How can the curse be broken?” Will asked casually while changing Hannibal’s bandages. He looked up when the silence seemed a little too long.

Without any warning, claws clamped onto the back of Will’s neck and pulled him close. Their lips crushed together and Hannibal consumed his breath.

“Mmrkh -,” Will squawked, shoving him away. “You can’t just _do_ that!”

“Haven’t you read any fairy tales, Will? True love's kiss...can break many a spell.”

“Have you tried kissing your reflection in the mirror, then?!” Will stormed out, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Hannibal actually apologized. _Shocking._

 _I’d like to show you something_ , he then said. He led Will to his study. Tall glass windows illuminated a room lined to with bookcases. Will walked to the large desk in the center, and admired the details on some of Hannibal’s drawings and notes strewn on top.

“I have had quite some time to explore all kinds of subjects. History, medicine, anatomy...I admit, I was desperate to find a way to reverse the curse,” explained Hannibal. “Eventually I gave all that up and turned to the culinary arts.” He saw Will excitedly craning his head to read all the book spines, and decided to leave him there for the day.   


On another day, they took a walk outside on the castle grounds. Hannibal gifted Will with a coat lined with gray fur that looked suspiciously familiar. The sun was behind clouds as usual, but everything was bright and white. Piles of snow blanketed the ground; only a few small flurries continued to fall from the sky. They stopped on a bridge over a frozen lake. _No fish, unfortunately_ , Hannibal remarked, looking down.  

In the light, Will notices that the Beast’s feathers were not pure black, but reflected tones of blue and even purple. _Beautiful_.

That thought was strange, and a bit….alarming.

He doesn’t remember what they were talking about when a bird suddenly lands on one of Hannibal’s antlers and chirped merrily, shaking off bits of snow into his face. Will laughed at Hannibal’s uncharacteristically baffled expression. He had a sudden surge to touch the face that had once seemed cold as stone.

In a daze, he tentatively stroked one of Hannibal’s claws, and when Hannibal turned, Will hastily kissed him on the side of his lip, feeling the tip of a sharp canine press into his cheek.  

He backed away to see perplexed eyes staring down over high cheekbones. He surprisingly did not feel weird.

“Why?” the beast asked, captivated by the bits of snow on the tips of Will’s hair and eyelashes, the red blooming on his nose and cheeks.

“Revenge,” Will deadpanned. “Hmm...you’re still a beast. Didn’t work this time either.”

He hummed and walked ahead of Hannibal, before ducking behind a tree to casually scoop up a handful of snow. Peeking out from the trunk, he lobbed it straight into Hannibal’s face. He froze, surprised that he landed the hit. Hannibal blinked, then bent down and gathered a _much larger_ snowball in both arms. Will choked and tried to flee. A force like a boulder smacked into his back and he fell into the snow. He rolled over to find Hannibal standing over him.

“This seems familiar.” Hannibal smirks. “I believe this is the second time you’ve tried to kill me.”

“Haven’t you heard? Third time’s the charm.” Will said dryly.

“The definition of insanity, Will.” Hannibal reached out a clawed hand. Will grabbed it and was hauled up. They walked back almost cheerfully, still hand in hand. Winston the footstool barked and jumped up to greet them, running in circles as Will laughed.

In the distance, the candelabra, clock, and feather duster all peered around a corner of the castle.

“Have you ever seen the master like this?” the candelabra asked, poking the clock repeatedly.

“I still can’t believe he didn’t kill him for that.”

“ _I_ think there’s something there,” the feather duster remarked, while fighting the urge to swish over and brush snow off their shoulders (and antlers). “Don’t you feel it?”

“Maybe we will become human again.”


	5. 1 ~ Once upon a time

“You’ve changed.” The wardrobe stated as Will entered his room.

“How so?”

“You seem...happier.” She paused. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“What do you want?” Will grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I haven’t forgotten what you did that other time…”

“I was curious. What you would do, given a taste of his anger.”

“I’m trying here to break the curse here, for all of you! I do think he’s…changing.”

“How do you know he’s not manipulating _you_?”

Will looked uncertain for only a moment. “It doesn’t matter. I finally feel like I found a place where I belong.”

“Yet you look a little lost. Did you leave something behind when you came to the castle?”

Will’s breath hitched. He realized he had forgotten about Jack. “I need to go tell Jack.”

“Would Hannibal let you go?”

“Yes...I think he’s developing a soft spot for me,” Will responded cheekily.

The wardrobe leaned down. “Be very careful. Hannibal has been known to devour his weaknesses. Makes me wonder if you can really break this curse, foolish boy.”

 

* * *

 

_“Once upon a time, in a far away land, a terrible beast lived in a grotesque castle. The beast shamelessly ate every heart he desired…”_

Freddie Lounds’ well-garnished story spread like wildfire after being printed in the little village’s sole source of news, the DailyTattle. Everyone was talking about the mysterious blood-thirsty beast, and the golden reward promised to the one who could return with its antlered head. It seemed that every ‘hero’ and mercenary in the country arrived to take part in the hunt.

Jack spent the past few days carefully fashioning himself a small crossbow from scrap pieces. He hoped he would not be too late.

 

* * *

 

 After eating, Will joined Hannibal on his balcony. They looked out over the snowy grounds in silence. Will was tapping his foot against the floor absentmindedly, and looking everywhere except towards Hannibal.

“Something is troubling you.”

Will hesitates.

“Are you happy here, Will?”

“Yes,” said Will. “I only wish I could tell Jack not to worry about me.”

“Then you should go.” 

“...what?” Will stared open-mouthed.

“I don’t wish for you to be my prisoner anymore. You are free to go reassure Jack.” Hannibal’s back was turned to Will, so he couldn’t see what kind of face he was wearing. 

“Wait, take this,” Hannibal said as he walked over to the wall and took a fancy-looking hunting knife down. “In case the wolves are still around.”

Will accepted the heavy weapon. The hilt was gold, and encrusted with sparkling rubies.  _ Like Hannibal’s eyes in firelight. _

“Thank you, Hannibal. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

The beast didn’t watch him as he left. He glanced at the remaining petal on the rose. For the first time, he felt something strange twisting in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Will returned to the village right after noon. Something was different. A crowd of strangers were sharpening weapons in the middle of the marketplace, putting saddles on horses, lighting torches. Feeling confused, Will rushed over and demanded, “What’s going on?” 

“Where’ve _you_ been, lad?” a man replied, and shoved a copy of the DailyTattle at him. Will read it with growing disgust.

“No no no, you don’t know him! The beast won’t any of you! He can’t even leave the castle -”

The man squinted at him. “It’s you! You look the one the Beast took prisoner. You on the monster’s side now, eh?” 

Someone shoved Will from behind, and wrested the beast’s knife away from him. “He buy your loyalty with these gifts?”

Will ‘s protests went unheard, and he was unceremoniously crammed into a metal cage. Something soft sniffed at his face, and he opened his eyes to see a bunch of piglets gathered around him.  _ Great _ . He could still hear the crowd shouting about the beast.

“The beast will eat your children!”

“We’re not safe until we kill the beast!”

“Kill the beast!”

The voices faded, and Will realized that they must have left for the castle. He shook the bars frantically, searching for a weak spot. It felt like hours before he heard a very welcome voice.

“Will?” Jack stood outside the cage. “I went with the others, but one of them mentioned you were here, so I came back to look for you.”

“Please, help me get out of here. I have to go warn Ha- the beast.”

“But you finally got away!”

“He’s not what you think! He’s different now; he won’t hurt me.” Will explained. “The castle is under a curse. There’s a bunch of people there, who got turned into household objects. There’s even a dog - I named him Winston. I need to go back to save them.”

Jack gaped. “...Winston? ...Will, have you gone insane?”

“Yes, Jack, very very insane.” Will rolled his eyes. “Let me out. Trust me!”

“If you say so…” Jack looked concerned, but he grabbed an axe and broke the lock.

 

* * *

 

The enchanted objects gathered at a window in the afternoon, waiting for Will’s return. 

“I can’t believe the master let him go! Do you think he will come back?”

“Look, I see something! A torch…?” the candelabra’s voice dies out when a hundred torches emerged from the forest, held in the hands of an angry mob. “Oh dear.”

“Invaders! Prepare to defend the castle! Tell everyone!” the clock bounced off the window and ran.

 

* * *

 

_ “Kill the beast! Kill the beast!” _

The beast watched from his balcony as the yelling mob broke through the gates. Dark clouds had gathered, threatening rain. His eyes caught on a familiar golden knife at the forefront. “So...this is how it will be.” 

“He didn’t pass your test.” Bedelia sounded smug. “How do you feel about that? Angry? Betrayed? No.  _ Elated _ ? You’ve been hungering to return to the hunt.”

A single drop of rain fell onto the beast’s cheek, and dripped down towards his chin. He licked it away, and went down to meet the intruders.

* * *

 

 

The sky was darkening as Will rode a horse at full speed through the forest. Rain clouds seemed to be gathered directly above the castle. He burst through the broken gate, and was immediately greeted by the sight and smell of dozens of corpses, all brutally mangled. He jumped off the horse.  _ Did Hannibal kill them all? _

He stepped over a pile of broken porcelain in front of the castle doors, and felt some trepidation as he walked in. Over the pittering fall of rain, he couldn’t hear any other signs of life. Bodies lay on the red carpet coming down the stairs like a river of blood. A smashed clock lay at the bottom of the staircase.  _ Jimmy _ . Nearby, broken pieces of a candelabra were scattered about. Feathers drifted forlornly through the air. He looked around in shock.  _ Is everyone dead?  _

When he found Hannibal standing outside in the rose garden, he almost collapsed with the sudden wave of relief that rippled through him. Hannibal’s sleeves were drenched in blood, and part of an antler was broken off. Without hesitation, Will ran forward and embraced him. Hannibal stood very still. 

“You came back,” said Hannibal in a rough whisper.

Will mouth worked, searching for the right words.

“You shouldn’t have.”

Will swallowed. “I promised, didn’t I? I promised I would come back.”

“With an army? I must admit, I didn’t see it coming. How did it feel...to surprise me?”

A chill went through him, and Will recoiled. “How did it  _ feel _ to slaughter them all, Hannibal? They didn’t understand...”

“ _ They _ are nothing but  _ meat  _ to me. I will always be the monster,” Hannibal grabbed Will’s shirt, and twisted it in his claws. “Did you think you could change me?” 

Will’s jaw trembled. “I  _ can _ ...I just...need more time.”

“I’m out of time.” Hannibal still wasn’t looking directly at him.

Will reached up and tried to smooth away the lines of Hannibal’s frown. 

“I had to come back because I -” Will gasped as a searing pain blossomed in his abdomen. “...H-Hannibal?”

He looked down and shuddered. Then the knife twisted with a glint of gold and rubies in Hannibal’s fist, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

 

 


	6. 0 ~ Nihil nisi escam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nothing but Meat]

“I had to come back because I -” Will gasped as a searing pain blossomed in his abdomen. “...H-Hannibal?”

He looked down and shuddered. Then the knife twisted with a glint of gold and rubies in Hannibal’s fist, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

 

* * *

 

Will desperately clutched Hannibal’s sleeves and gritted his teeth, straightening from the clenching in his gut. Finally meeting Hannibal’s eyes, Will gripped his chin and brushed their lips together. Hannibal tasted like rain and iron. He inhaled, and whispered something into Hannibal’s mouth. Will’s grip loosened, and he slid off the knife onto the ground. 

A clap of thunder shook the air, and Hannibal felt the last petal fall from the enchanted rose. The rain stopped and the clouds disappeared. Sunset poured over the castle like liquid gold. The beast’s antlers broke off and crumbled into dust. Feathers and fur retracted. Claws shrunk into ordinary human hands. The spell was broken. Hannibal didn’t notice; he was frozen, staring wide-eyed at Will’s limp body.

_ Haven’t you heard? Third time’s the charm. _

“...Will?” Hannibal dropped to his knees beside Will. 

_ H-Hannibal? _

Slow footsteps and a wooden creaking sound came from behind him.

_...I love you _ .

“He really trusted you.” Jack entered the rose garden with his crossbow. “He was blind.”

“...No.” Hannibal’s voice was hoarse, and uncharacteristically hesitant. “Somehow, he saw what I was and still...”

“And got hurt by your thorns.”

Hannibal smiled sadly. “Are you going to kill me, Jack?”

Jack raised the weapon, but after a few seconds, lowered it.

“No. I simply don’t have your appetite.”

He turned and left the castle. He stopped at a crossroads in the forest, then decided to go towards a path away from home. Suddenly, tapping sounds approached from behind him, increasing in volume. 

“Woof!” A dog with brass-colored fur and floppy ears sprinted right into his legs, panting and wagging its big fluffy tail.

“Oh hello, what a good boy! You must be Winston. How about we go on an adventure for a while, far away from here...What do you think of that?”

“Woof!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told Virdant there would be a fluffy ending: Does a fluffy dog count? :D
> 
> Just the epilogue left.


	7. Epilogue

**[2 weeks later]**

Jack managed to avoid civilization for as long as he could before he admitted defeat to his terrible cooking and traitorous stomach.

He arrived at a large city by the ocean. Will’s city, he realized. He entered and began searching for a place to eat. With outdoor seating of course, he thought, glancing at Winston. Soon, a heavenly smell drifted over from a restaurant, prompting him to walk faster towards the source. _What is that amazing smell? Stew? Meat pies?_ He sniffed at the air along with the dog. All of a sudden, Winston started barking and bolted off down a narrow street.

Alarmed, Jack chased after the dog. Winston ran up a short stairway and through the open front door of a house. Breathing hard, Jack rushed in, ready to apologize to the inhabitants. But all he saw was...Will. Reclining on a bed. Looking like he just woke up. A rare smile on his face. Alive. Petting Winston. _Alive._

“Will?” Jack’s mouth dropped in disbelief. “Am I dreaming? Dead? How is it that I’m seeing this right now?”

Will blinked at him, equally surprised. “How did you even know I was here?”

“I didn’t...Winston led me to you.” Jack moved closer. “I thought you were dead!”

“He really wasn’t kidding about studying all that anatomy and stuff.” He lifted his shirt to show Jack the bandages around his abdomen. “I woke up here, at my father’s house. A physician has been coming by to see me; he was amazed that there was no sign of infection or bowel injury.” Will grimaced. “Said I was... _lucky_.” His tone of voice showed how much he agreed with that assessment.

“Well, I am certainly glad to see you alive. What are you going to do now?”

Will’s expression fell. His eyes were aimed at Jack but clearly seeing someplace else, and his fingers involuntarily closed over the wound. The creases on his forehead deepened.

“You know...I never did get to try those Frolicking Toes.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, but received no explanation.

 

* * *

 

Jack stayed at the city until Will was almost fully recovered. After taking Winston on a walk one day, Jack accompanied them back to the house. Winston ran ahead to sniff at something on the staircase and whined. They drew closer.

On the steps lay a single red rose.

Cursing, Jack immediately put his hand on Will’s arm, but Will shrugged him off and crouched down to pick up the rose.

“Is it a threat?” asked Jack, watching as Will’s face kept contorting into various expressions. “Will?”

“No,” Will breathes out. “It’s...an apology.”

He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...and then he meets the new owner of the restaurant down the street. A man with very familiar eyes...;P)
> 
> _｢There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_  
>  _It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_  
>  _Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_  
>  _And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_  
> 
> 
> _There is love in your body but you can't get it out_  
>  _It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_  
>  _Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_  
>  _That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_  
> 
> 
> _Hold on to your heart_  
>  _'Cause I'm coming to take it｣_  
> 
> 
> \- lyrics from "The Hardest of Hearts" by Florence + the Machine


End file.
